


Orli's Present

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: Valentine’s Day is coming; the boys want that something special for each other.Written for the Red challenge at Adorf_ckable and IndecentDreams. Bunny from my friend Linda, who wanted very specific red things for Valentine’s Day.Originally posted 2/2005





	Orli's Present

Orli's Present  
Author: Carol  
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando  
Rating: NC17  
Warning: Sex, like that’s a bad thing, mild kink  
Disclaimer: Don't know them, don’t own them, wish I did. This is fiction. All from my own little mind.  
Beta: Jeannette  
Consultant: Claire  
Summary: Valentine’s Day is coming; the boys want that something special for each other.  
Written for the Red challenge at Adorf_ckable and IndecentDreams. Bunny from my friend Linda, who wanted very specific red things for Valentine’s Day.  
Originally posted 2/2005

 

Orli wasn't sure what he was going to do. Valentine’s Day was in another week, and he was going to get to spend it with his love, HIS Viggo. He let out a heavy sigh and decided maybe he should go do some kind of shopping. He had to come up with just the perfect present. Suddenly a light went on in his pretty little head, and he knew just what he wanted to get and do. Viggo was going to be so surprised.

On the other side of the world, Viggo was having the same problem; what would he do for Orli? It was the first time in two years they would be able to spend it together. It needed to be something perfect. Something to show his real feelings for the young man. He wandered into his studio, a light gleaming in his eyes. He knew just what he wanted to give his young lover. He pulled off his shirt, pulled out a fresh canvas and his paints and set to work.

As Valentine’s Day approached, both men got more and more excited. Each hoped that the other would be happy with the surprises they had planned for the other. As the day got closer, Viggo bought his ticket for England and packed for the trip, taking special care of his present.

On the appointed day, Viggo headed for the airport, completely anxious to be with Orlando again. It had been too long apart. Phone calls were OK, but not like seeing and touching. When he was about to land in London, he got a text message on his cell. "Babe, Billy will be picking you up and bringing you to the house. Sorry I can’t do it myself, but I’m really tied up. Love you."

‘Well, that’s odd’, he thought.

As he got through customs, there was Billy, waiting with a big smile. "Hey, Viggo. Need any help with anything? Looks like your hands are full."

"Nope, thanks. Just have the one bag and this," and he wiggled the wrapped painting in his arms.

They headed for the car and visited as they drove towards Orlando’s home. When they pulled up in front of the house, Dom came wandering out of the house, gave Viggo a hug, and told him Orli was waiting for him inside. "Have fun," they both told him and left together, looking very pleased with themselves. Viggo just watched them go and wondered what that was all about.

As he walked into the house, he noticed how quiet it was. No sounds and no lights except a gentle glow from the top of the stairs where the bedroom was.

"Honey, I’m home," he yelled, hoping to find Orlando faster and fold him in his arms. He set down his bag and package, toed off his shoes, and headed for the only light he could see.

"I’m up here, babe," Orlando hollered from the bedroom, as he heard Viggo coming up the stairs.

As Viggo got to the door he was greeted with an interesting sight. There, bathed in light from a room full of red candles, was Orlando, under red satin sheets, arms over his head, cuffed to the headboard. A silly grin started to play across his lips.

"I thought you said you were tied up," he said as he started towards the bed, pulling his shirt over his head.

"I am, can’t you tell?" Orli said while watching the beautiful furred chest come into view.

Viggo sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hands across Orlando’s smooth chest before leaning in to takes his lips in a crushing, longing filled kiss.

"What is this all about? How did you end up like this? You couldn’t do this all alone. Help from some little Hobbit friends?"

"Well, I got most of this done myself, but Dom had to help with the cuffs. Not easy to do on my own. And get back down here and kiss me again. I missed you too much."

As Viggo leaned down again he reached out to run his hands further across Orlando’s body causing the sheets to slide off, revealing just how aroused the other man was. It also exposed something a bit more. Viggo’s eyes widened slightly and he looked amused, his cock swelling to full hardness at the sight.

"What’s this?" he asked, reaching between Orlando’s spread legs to gently touch the bright red dildo that was nestled deeply in his ass.

"Well, I wanted to be all ready when you got here. Thought this was maybe the best present I could give you for Valentine’s Day. Surprise!"

At that, Viggo reached down to give the dildo a gentle push and twist, causing Orli to groan and arch off the bed slightly. It was all Viggo could do to not just attack the restrained man on the spot. He stood, stripping off the remainder of his clothing and crawling up on the bed next to his love. As he attacked Orlando’s neck and chest with his mouth, nipping, sucking and licking down to his taught nipples, his hand slid down to glide across Orlando’s hard flesh.

As Viggo’s mouth nibbled and his hands stroked, all Orlando could do was writhe and moan. And each movement caused his ass to shift making the dildo push against his prostate. He wasn’t sure how much more he was going to be able to take.

"Please, baby, please. I need you. Now," he begged, between gasps and moans.

Viggo lifted up to gaze at the beautiful creature in his arms. He could never get past that someone so young and stunning could want him. But the love and lust shining in the chocolate depths was undeniable.  
He couldn’t take the pleading any more. As he leaned in to claim Orli’s lips he reached down, giving the dildo a few slow thrusts before pulling it from Orlando’s body, listening to him whimper from the loss. He settled himself between the long-muscled legs and then realized he had nothing for lube.

"Um, baby? Lube?"

Oh, god, Vig, top drawer where it always is."

Groaning, Viggo leaned off Orli to rummage through the drawer until he found the bottle. Settling back between Orli’s thighs and slicking his hard shaft he leaned forward and started the press into the tight hot body under him. As he reached bottom, balls resting against balls, Orli raised his legs wrapping them firmly around his waist. As Viggo began a slow and steady rhythm Orlando pulled against the cuffs that were holding his hands in place, wanting to run his hands down the firm back and dig his fingers in. It had been too long since the last time he had been able to hold Viggo. As Viggo picked up the pace, Orli raised his hips to meet each thrust. Soon the only sound in the house was bodies slapping together and the continuous moaning coming from Orlando as Viggo hit his sweet spot with each slam into his body.

"Please, baby, touch me. I’m so hard it hurts. I need to come."

Viggo reached between their sweating bodies and grasped Orlando’s hot flesh in his large strong hands. As he started to stroke in time to his thrusts, he could feel Orli starting to clamp down around him. He knew it was only going to be a few more strokes before Orlando came, and he knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. Three more firm tugs and Orlando was coming across his hand, screaming his name. As he felt Orli come, and the hot spray hit his skin, it pushed Viggo over the edge with a mighty roar. As his arms began to shake from holding himself up, Viggo collapsed beside Orlando and reaching to pull him into his arms.

"Um, Babe? Cuffs? Can’t move?"

"Oh, sorry forgot. Where’s the key?"

"On the night stand, check my charms."

As Viggo undid the cuffs and pulled Orlando into his arms, he rubbed his arms and kissed his wrists, trying to return some feeling to them.

"Baby, why did you do this? Not that I’m complaining. Dom didn’t help you get ready too much, did he?"

"I wanted to give you something perfect for Valentine's Day and thought this was something you would really like. And I did everything myself, Dom just cuffed me after I was ready and in bed."

"Good, because I don’t want to share you with anyone. Not even the Hobbits."

"No, Viggo. No one but you. Ever. So, what did you get me?"

"I did a painting for you. Hang on, let me get it."

Viggo hopped out of bed and padded down stairs and retrieved the wrapped canvas. Carrying it back up to the bedroom, he carefully handed it to Orlando, who rapidly tore the paper off and stared. There in the middle of the frame was a painting of himself, naked, back arched in ecstasy.

"Viggo, it’s beautiful!"

"Well, I wanted something special, and I thought of you, and how you look when we are together, and I had to paint it. That’s what I think of when I miss you. How beautiful you are when we make love."

"Well, I love it, and I’m putting it over our bed. So when you aren’t here I can see it and think of you."

"Well, we can hang it tomorrow. But for now, let’s set it aside and see if we can’t make you look like that some more."

"I love how you think."

And Viggo moved the painting to a chair and crawled back into bed to cuddle with Orlando, knowing that he was going to have to think real hard to come up with something special for next year.

~end


End file.
